mushroom_city_car_washfandomcom-20200213-history
Ray Trace
"Здравствуйте! My name is Ray Trace! I am third-in-command of the Protectors (you know the most brutal and feared group out there!), and I have come to rescue one of my allies trapped at a deadly shrine! I would like for you to send me back on my way so I can BRAVELY rescue one of my friends trapped there!" -Ray Tracehttps://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-163#post-2104141 Ray Trace is the third-in-command of the Protectors, and he is the most handsomest, strongest, speediest, smartest, and best talented Protector anyone will meet. That is all you need to know about Ray Trace. He is a character created by BabyLuigiOnFire who frequents the Mushroom City Car Wash. As a sergeant, he takes over duties of the Protectors if neither Redshift nor Dark Light can adequately fulfill the roles, which does not happen quite often. Being a rather egotistical character who is not the smartest of the group, he serves as the comic relief of the Protectors, and his antics, alongside with Kontrast (who is typically his unwilling companion), gets himself into trouble, especially with the higher ups of the Protectors. However, when times do get serious, Ray Trace takes his duties very seriously, loving a good fight, and does whatever it takes to protect the Mushroom Kingdom. Ray Trace is named after ray tracing, an advanced rendering technique achieved by tracing the path of a light as it hits objects, generating a more realistic 3D image. History Everything in this roleplay is about the third-in-command of the Protectors, Ray Trace. Ray Trace first appears as "???" to get his car cleaned in post 1337, adeptly numbered because of course, who is being mind-controlled by Nastasia and even admits so. He appears with glowing red eyes and wants to hypnotize all the inhabitants of the car wash. Ultra Violet (known as "Purple Baby Luigi"), however, sees through the ruse, ties him up, and shoves him in a closet where he remained until he becomes de-hypnotized and Cecilia rescues him to be part of her army. Ray Trace then attempts to fight Nastasia, though Nastasia fights back with brainwashed Yoshis. After Flora, Felicia, and Cecilia take them out, Ray Trace confronts Nastasia again and captures her. When Nastasia does a last ditch hypnotizing attempt on Flora, Cecilia kills Nastasia. O'Chunks then enters, where Ray Trace attempts to brag at him, but is promptly flung into the wall and then beaten up by O'Chunks. Despite this, Ray Trace compliments O'Chunks abilities and was happy to fight him back. Although Ray Trace doesn't appear, he is implied in post 1,905, where Redshift mentions that a Protector joined in a food fight for "the fun of it". Ray Trace and White, disguised as bushes, appear in the Car Wash in post 3,237 during a costume party. The bush housing Ray Trace compliments the characters, while the bush housing White criticizes them. They then get revealed, where Ray Trace relishes the thought of the aliens present doing nasty experiments on White. Ray Trace is mentioned in 3,351 by Copper and Booker in the elite police lounge. The Trial of Flora A Narrator named Zhyoltaya Molniya Ray Trace appears in post 2,581, where he revives Officer Baby Luigi, renaming him to Dark Light and making him gender transition to a female, though this character is different than Ray Trace. Ray Trace does not appear until post 2,586, where he, among all the other Protectors, receive news about Officer Dark Light getting shot by Agent Smith and believe she was dead. When Officer Dark Light turned out to be alive and accuses Ray Trace of reviving her, Ray Trace denies having any part in it. When Purple thinks Dark Light is strange for having a feminine voice, Ray Trace mocks him, to which Dark Light agrees with him. Vacation at Moonlight Midnight Forest Reserve Ray Trace is present in post 3,818, where Officer Dark Light announces that she will take a vacation at the Moonlit Midnight Forest Reserve. He snickers when Dark Light gets annoyed at Purple's absence. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Ray Trace and White are sent by Redshift to rescue a stranded Purple. He and White are turned into Shroob Mushrooms by the Elder Shrooboid, though he had put up a fight with the Elder Shrooboid. Both of them are eventually rescued and turned back to their normal selves by Professor E. Gadd. General information Physical appearance Ray Trace is the most handsome of all Protectors, much more handsome than even the second-most handsome member of the group. Even beyond that: he is the most handsome character in the entire roleplay. Ray Trace is a Russian character, with his outfit designed after soldiers from the Red Army, though he carries a Russian flag insignia rather than a Soviet Union one. As the rest of the Protectors, he is heavily designed after Baby Luigi, with a few key differences between him and the other Protectors: he has a longer neck, he is the tallest Protector, he has the longest hair, and his face is skinnier. His favorite color is yellow and orange, which distinguishes his Protector adornments such as his wings, cape, and symbols from the others. Ray Trace's voice is best described by listening to Nick's voice from the Russian dub of Left 4 Dead 2 or watching an obscure Russian NTV program named "Main Road" (Главная дорога), except much more joyous and much more Russian-accented English. Personality Ray Trace is the third-in-command of the Protectors, and he is perfect and has absolutely no character flaws whatsoever. Maybe aside from a few. Ray Trace is a highly egotistical character and has a strong belief that his abilities surpass what he is actually capable of. He enjoys being smug and condescending, especially to his co-workers, and to strangers, he often boasts about himself, even to his own detriment when fighting another character. He gets bored easily and, when bored, does very reckless actions in order to cure it. Ray Trace is very enthusiastic about fighting, and he is very happy to leap into a battle, even when he gets injured. Due to this, he is very resilient and brave, willing to risk his life for others and also having fun doing so on top of all of it. Ray Trace is also not a very smart character, often taking words out of context, being ignorant in delight even when situations appear lethal for him, and often too quickly jumping to conclusions without thinking beforehand, and this causes much irritation and chagrin to other members of the Protectors, especially Kontrast. However, if situations get very serious, Ray Trace also gets serious and discusses battle strategies, such as when he is Zhyoltaya Molniya Ray Trace and his efforts are paramount to power up a power plant. When Redshift was mourning over Dark Light in a coma, it is Ray Trace who is the one that tries to calm him down and accompany him while he is feeling lonely. Ray Trace, while chaotic good in his nature, is also very loyal to the Protectors and will never betray them, in addition to the rest of his friends. While Ray Trace is not above pranking others for his own gain, he still treats strangers with kindness and respect aside from bragging about himself. He often compliment his opponents if they are a worthy fighter to him. When a character is an emergency, such as when Lily is wilting in the Paper Mario arc, Ray Trace does everything in his power to save her, even asking O'Chunks to help her out as he lay defeated by him. Powers and abilities Ray Trace is the strongest and fastest out of all characters and Protectors, and he can be defeated only in the very, super rare occasion where someone is simply better than him. Ray Trace, as all Protectors, is adorned with two bracelets that house sharp, glowing energy blades. While he is not as adept at fighting than Redshift and Dark Light, his abilities are the sole reason that he is the sergeant of the group: he can hold off on his own, though he is more of a better fighter if he has other Protectors around. His strengths lie on his speed and power, though compared to his superiors, he is frail and can be defeated easily, especially if he lets his ego dictate the fight. He is still acrobatic and can perform parkour very well, though he is not as good as a jumper as his two superiors. If Ray Trace touches a power crystal, he becomes Zhyoltaya Molniya Ray Trace. He is equipped with a large staff that can generate a large amount of electricity that can power entire cities, and a single strike from the staff can do a heavy amount of damage as well as paralyzing foes. He can generate lightning bolts, which travel quickly and slow opponents down by stunning them if they hit them. Zhyoltaya Molniya Ray Trace does best against single opponents in close combat, where he relies on dealing direct lightning strikes from his staff in order to win battles. Relationships with other characters Everyone is friends with Ray Trace as he is the kindest of the Protectors. Ray Trace is very friendly and almost always likes new characters on sight and he enjoys complimenting their appearance, especially for male characters, remarking how pretty and handsome they are and is not judgemental. For example, when Zuka made him laugh, he wants to know him even more and looks forward to meeting him again. Ray Trace respects Mario in a similar fashion to Redshift, in that he is impressed with his abilities, though he has personal desires to be THE Mushroom Kingdom hero one day. However, his ego and recklessness draws ire from certain characters. Kontrast despises his happy, go-lucky attitude, arrogance, and his stupidity, and often finds himself paired up with Ray Trace regardless. Kontrast especially hates Ray Trace's tendency to crack jokes. However, when Ray Trace gets incapacitated, Kontrast is the one who shows much concern for Ray Trace, even pleading him to say that his incapacitation was just a joke and he would not be annoyed if that was actually the case. Ultra Violet also dislikes Ray Trace's stupidity, though not to the same extent as Kontrast. Nastasia also comments on how stupid he is while she is hypnotizing him, as Ray Trace was the one who gave everything away to her enemies. Quote *"Great paint, right? Almost looks like the real thing, heh!"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-54#post-2073004 *"I AM TOTALLY GONNA TAKE OVER THIS CAR WAAAAASH! УБЕРИТЕ ЕГО! (Get him off me!)"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-54#post-2073273 *"Who's that tall, handsome guy on the first place podium? Is he susceptible to hypnosis too? It would be fun to hypnotize him! Oh and let's hypnotize the rest as well, let them get those pretty glowing red eyes like me!"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-54#post-2073281 *"Hey there pretty lady! Name is Flora, huh? Pretty name. One of those fools tied me up in here and now I can't AGGRESSIVELY take over the car wash, to being my lifelong ambition of world domination by creating a giant mega car wash corporation to enslave you ALL!!!! Do you want red eyes? I'll give you ALL red eyes! SUPER HYPNOSIS FOR EVERYONE!!!"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-55#post-2073286 *"Fools! You'll never find Castle Bleck! Nastasia wouldn't even think of residing there, so you better give up your search! Or do you want me to end your search for you? I can easily do that...with MY GLARE OF DEATH!!!!"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-55#post-2073291 *"So! Uh, what can I do for you? Anything I can repay you? Any talents I can lend you? I am the best and brightest and most handsomest Baby Luigi out there, heh!"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-55#post-2073317 *"Ha! You're a big guy! But you'll be no match for me once I, Ray Trace, third-in-command of the-'' https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-56#post-2073340 *"''I think I should stop announcing myself before attacking an enemy. Is that a tooth loose?"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-56#post-2073360 *"Эй! (Hey!) You almost directly struck me with that guy! Not a bad throw. Heh."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-56#post-2073362 *"Don't break my teeth! I can't smile properly without them!"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-56#post-2073369 *"Fine. Intersex characters. So terrifying right? Oooooooo. I bet you're also scared of clouds for being weird." - The Trial of Flora *"Quiet! Don't want anyone knowing what's actually inside these PERFECT disguises, right?"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-130#post-2087356 *"Heheheh, I can't wait for the aliens to retaliate against White with some weird bizarre alien tech. That would be hilarious. I'm getting my phone out to record this."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-130#post-2087630 Gallery RayTrace SmugPose.png 3D RayTrace.png RayTrace Kontrast GiantKraken.jpg RayTrace and BabyLuigi.jpg 2DImage RayTrace.png Sprite-RayTrace.png Sprite-Zhyoltaya Molniya Ray Trace.png Sprite-PaperRayTrace.png